


Water

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Metaphorical cheating, Romance, Sort Of, Too Many Metaphors, Water, i don't even know what this is, i think, kind of, nonidol!au, this is a weird one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Water was a curious thing.





	Water

Water was a curious thing.

Woojin had always held it in a high regard. It was smooth, clear, the basis of the human body, and powerful in the conditions of nature. Tsunamis, hurricanes, they were made of water (Among other things, of course) and could destroy anything in their path. But at the same time, one would use cooler water to soothe the terrible pains of burns, or warmer water to bring relief to aching muscles. It had many uses and was in a great number of things. Be it good or bad, water was a constant in daily human life, and as such Woojin always found himself respecting it.

He gravitated towards media that allowed humans power over water, because it was such a fascinating concept and the paragon of human arrogance- The human race could not master their own emotions, much less the pure _force_ that was water. The thought of being able to control it, to bend it to their will was laughable but captivating at the same time. Watching these beings (Because, of course, some were not humans, but merely humanlike creatures) exert their will over such a thing, to move it and change its phase, it sent his heart racing and his mind spiraling. Woojin, naturally, recognized that he would never be able to replicate those sorts of feats, but he still held that selfish, conceited wish inside his heart, buried far beneath that none could glean it.

Not even the people closest to him. His boyfriend, Hyunjin, only knew he had an affinity for swimming and enjoying hot springs- As such, he often made sure their dates were to places with water nearby. It was the sort of thing that made Woojin smile affectionately, because the younger had such a thoughtful way about him. If only he knew that water took up just as big a space in Woojin's heart as he himself did. But the blond would never allow that to come to light, and instead kept the admittedly strange thoughts behind lock and key.

The morning had been cool but the sky clear. By mid-afternoon, however, the bright sun had been completely covered by dark, dreary clouds that could only foretell a future of rain and wind. It brought a smile to Woojin's face even as he bid his dear friends goodbye, choosing to leave Jisung's house first. Hyunjin had complained, begging for him to stay until after dinner, but he had a place he wanted to go in that sort of weather. Woojin always found it to be the most beautiful when a storm was coming, and there was a certain place by the ocean that called out to him. He craved to go there so very often, and as such it was the location where he and Hyunjin had finished their first date three years before.

He could distinctly remember the crinkle of Hyunjin's eyes as he smiled with the gorgeous view of the ocean waves behind him.

Even now, Woojin could feel his heart pound at the memory. He had not known it then, but in that moment he had joined together the two largest loves of his life in one beautiful setting. As he recalled the chillingly exquisite sight, Woojin's eyes slipped closed and a gentle breath escaped from his lips. The breath frosted in the cold air- But not quite cold enough for snow, he knew. His dark brown eyes opened again, lone steps quiet and even as he walked down the silent street. The world around him was quickly growing darker as the dreary afternoon transitioned to the evening.

Had there been no clouds, Woojin would be beginning to see stars, but instead he watched as the first drops of rain fell. It was a simple scattering, at first, just here and there. He could not contain his soft smile as the spotted drops became heavier and louder, and the storm was upon him in an instant. He embraced the chill, feeling the water plaster his bangs across his forehead and soak deep into his coat. Soon enough, the rain would permeate even that and sink into his clothes that were hidden underneath. Woojin embraced the uncomfortable feeling of wet denim clinging to his legs and the way his skin felt more and more waxy as time passed. He continued his journey on foot, unconcerned of the conditions despite the fact that his destination was still a ways away.

The man checked his cellphone, noting the text from his boyfriend ( _Woojinnie hyung, are you home by now? It's raining hard so be sure to snuggle up! I'll visit in the morning. I love you!_ ) but choosing not to reply. No, Woojin was currently in the embrace of his other lover, allowing them to caress the expanse of his skin and penetrate the most intimate parts of his being. At that moment, Hyunjin was nothing but an afterthought, a bothersome partner interrupting the passionate moments of an affair that they had no place knowing about.

He was devoted, trapped in the arms of a love that he could never escape. And Woojin did not want to leave in the first place.

Blond hair covered deep eyes as his steps were drowned in the sound of the rain, wind chilling him to his very bone. Woojin savored the sound of the puddles he stepped in, the loving smile seeming to be permanently etched into his blissful face. There was still so much left of his journey, and impatience began to form a knot in his chest. He quickened his stride, tongue darting out to swipe over lips that were surely tinging blue in color. The man had lost track of time long ago, only knowing the place where his secret lover beckoned him towards.

Small coughs erupted from his aching chest, but he paid them no mind. The potential of illness was a worthy and even necessary cost to meet the cold and unforgiving yet soothing and outreaching element he had come to know so familiarly. Woojin had a connection that could not be rivaled, and it sent a flush of pride to warm his tingling fingers.

When he stepped onto the rocks that overlooked the crashing ocean waves, Woojin felt his heart pound, the pleasure of the moment overwhelming. It was a conspiratory meeting, and the thrill of it was unmatched. His lips were stiff and yet he still looked out into the wide expanse of wild waters, the wind whistling in his ears as he mouthed and whispered words like empty kisses against someone's neck. With each step forward, the tension of the moment heightened the crescendo, and Woojin swallowed thickly in the passion of the moment.

His eyes slipped shut, and his carelessly selected black shoes slipped against the rocks.

Kim Woojin was reunited with his first love in the unforgiving depths below, the tender smile never leaving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was talking to my friend, she was listing to me all of the ways I'd made the Stray Kids members suffer in my fics (Everything I write goes to her for feedback long before I post it). She was pretty frustrated after how my 3RACHA fic, She's Sick, ended, and ranted to me. Part of that rant included, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT? DROWN WOOJIN?"  
> Me: I can do that.  
> Her: nO-  
> So a few days later I sat down and wrote this?? Whatever it is?? I don't even know what happened but yeah. This exists.  
> -Layni


End file.
